Music is My Life
by AllsDawson4
Summary: Ally Dawson is a 17 years old high school student. She had to move to San Diego because of her fathers job. Her life changed. She made new friends and now she has a love life. Pain, love, jealousy, family. Will Ally be able to defeat her stage fright? And how will she handle Austin who became something more than a friend? I do NOT own Austin & Ally or the songs
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry if I'm made any mistakes, english is not my mother language. I hope you like my story. I do NOT own Austin & Ally or the songs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Life**

**My name is Ally Dawson but everyone just calls me Ally. My dad, Lester Dawson is a lawyer. He transfer from Miami to San Diego and I'm going with him. My mom died 3 years ago in a car accident. Now it's only me and my dad. That's all about me.**

My life has come to a new chapter. Now that my dad transfered to San Diego everything will change. I had to leave my friends and my home. I was so into my thoughts that I only realize now that we're arrived to our new house. I got out of the car, grabbed my stuff and I went up to my new room. It was bigger than my old one and it has a balcony but I got a little homesick. I wanted to get back my old life for a moment but after a sad sigh I realized that this is my new room, my new life. I put my stuff to their place then I grabbed my guitar and I started to play on it. At least the day ended quickly. I don't like my new life. Of course the view to the ocean is breathtaking and the sunset is beautiful but everything is still new. I don't like new things. The first day passed very quickly. School starts tomorrow. Then hell will begin…

After breakfast dad took me to school since I have no idea where it could be.

"Here we are" he said when he stopped in the schools parking lot.

"Thanks dad."

"You'll know how to come home? Or should I come for you?"

"I got this. I'll call you if I'll get in any trouble."

"Okay, sweetie" he kissed my cheek. "Try to fit in."

"I'll try" I hugged him quickly then I grabbed my bag and I got out of the car. I waved to dad then I turned to the school. My heart was beating fast in my chest, my hands were shaking, my mouth went dry. I'm a little bit nervous because of the new school and everything. What will my classmates think about me? Just as I was about to leave, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Everything is okay?" the person asked. I turned around and I saw a girl. She looked kind.

"Yes."

"Are you new?"

"Is that obvious?"

"A little bit. By the way I'm Patrica de la Rosa but everyone just call me Trish."

"Allyson Dawson but everyone just call me Ally" I shook hands with Trish. She smiled at me kindly. I was expected it to be worse but it looks like I made a new friend.

"I'll show you around."

"It would be great" Trish showed me the school and we got to know each other better. It turned out that we are in the same class. Now this place didn't seem so scary now that I have a friend. The first lesson was history. I was standing next to the teacher. The class was staring at me. I was a bit embarrassed because I don't like it when this many people are staring at me. That's why I have stage fright. I can't sing in front of a crowd. I also keep it a secret that I can sing and that I like music.

"I would like to introduce your new classmate who came from Miami to San Diego. Ally Dawson" I just stand there quietly. I looked down the ground. I was so embarrassed. I want to fit in but I don't think that it'll work because I'm too shy. "Take a seat next to Mr. Moon" I took a deep breath then I went to my seat. The looks that people gave me almost made me faint. I felt sick. When the class started nobody was looking at me anymore expect for one person. That person was the blond boy who is sitting next to me. I started to nervously tap with my fingers on the desk. In my old school everyone noticed it but here nobody cared. If I'm nervous I do this a lot. It's a bad habit and it doesn't always help. The world was spinning but I didn't want to faint. I want to change. I feel that this isn't going to work. From the corner of my eye I looked at him who was now staring at the board. I breathed out the air. I was relived that they weren't staring at me. At the end of the class Trish came up to me.

"You look nervous."

"Because I am. I don't like it when so many people staring at me. I become nervous, my heart is beating fast and in the end I either throw up or faint. I can't help it that's just the way I am. I have stage fright, Trish."

"I know what my task will be."

"What?"

"I have to make you more confident."

"Confident?"

"Yes."

"Good luck with that! Lara was trying to do that since forever."

"Ally my dear. You don't know Trish de la Rosa."

"Yeah I don't but I hope I will soon" I smiled at her.

"You will."

"Would you like to come over to my house?"

"Sure."

"After school then. What's the next class?"

"Maths."

"Thanks" the rest of the day went smoothly. Now I walk with more confidence. After school we went to my house. Dad wasn't at home. _He must be working_ – I thought. He works a lot lately. It's not surprising. A lawyer is always busy. We went up to my room.

"Wow! It is bigger than my room."

"I was homesick yesterday but I'm starting to get use to this place."

"Where did you come from?" she asked when she sat down.

"From Miami."

"I lived there in a while."

"I lived half of my life there."

"It must be hard."

"A little. But I feel relived a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom died in Miami 3 years ago."

"I'm sorry!"

"Thanks. It feels good to be away from the bad memories but I still miss it."

"Of course you miss it. So you live with your dad?"

"Yeah. But he isn't always home. He's a lawyer and he got lots of work."

"This is a really hard work."

"Yes it is" Trish stood up and grabbed my guitar.

"You can play on it?"

"Yes I can."

"Can you show me?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Come on Ally. I know you could do it" Trish gave my guitar. She looked at me curiosity. I grabbed my guitar and I started to play…

I remember life before

Faraway dreams and locking doors

Then you came, then you came

Afraid to fall, to be free

Always were our worst enemy

Isn't what, what you see

I took time to realize

That I couldn't do it by myself, myself

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

Like a parachute

You're my parachute

With you it all begins

Feeling okay in my own skin

So alive, I'm so alive

I know this life isn't gonna be perfect

The ups and downs are gonna be worth it

As long as I'm, I'm with you

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

You're my parachute

When I'm standing at the edge

Inside I'm all way down

And I second-guess myself

You better catch me now

Woah, woah

Woah, woah

Never touch the ground

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

Like my parachute

You're my parachute

In the end of the song I looked at her. She started clapping.

"Bravo! I didn't know you can sing."

"I keep it a secret. Because I have stage fright I'll never be able to sing in front of people."

"You write songs?"

"Yes."

"And you wrote this one?"

"Yeah."

"Ally Dawson you are a real talent."

"Thanks" I blushed. Only my dad said to me these words. In the rest of the days we talked. She became my best and only friend. In the end of the day Trish went home and I went up to the roof with my guitar. I worked on my song.

Never known anyone like you before

Someone who could make me smile

When I'm falling down on the floor

Never laughed so hard 'till I met you

Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue

It's okay to be me next to you

It feels good to be one of the two

Just like glue

Me and you

So glad I got a guy like you

Me and you

Always got each other's backs we do

'Cause everything's a little bit better

When you and I stick together

Stuck on you, me and you

If you need a shoulder, you got mine

If you're ever in a pinch, you know I'd give you my very last dime

Two peas in a pod, me and you

In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove

It's okay to be me next to you

It feels good to be one of the two

Just like glue

Me and you

So glad I got a guy like you

Me and you

Always got each other's back we do

'Cause everything's a little bit better

When you and I stick together

Stuck on you, me and you

You always got a friend, always got a friend

Always got a friend in me

Always got a friend, always got a friend

Always got a friend in you too

You always got a friend, always got a friend

Always got a friend in me

Always got a friend, always got a friend

That's the way it's gonna be

Me and you

So glad I got a guy like you

Me and you

Always got each other's back we do

'Cause everything's a little better

When you and I stick together

Stuck on you, me and you

Me and you, me and you

Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah)

Always got a friend in me (me and you)

Always got a friend, always got a friend

Always got a friend in you too

'Cause everything's a little bit better (yeah)

When you and I stick together

Stuck on you, me and you

You

"Hey princess!" someone called. I looked around and then I saw the house next to my room. A boy was standing on it's balcony. The boy who sits next to me in almost every class. "You have a pretty voice" he heard me singing. I climbed down of the roof.

"You are the boy who sat next to me today."

"As you can see princess."

"What is your name?"

"Austin. Austin Moon."

"And I am Ally not princess."

"But I like that better" he said with a grin on his face that made me smile. "You are pretty quiet but you have a big voice."

"I know. I'm shy."

"You wrote that song?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I'm impressed. I could never write a good song."

"Why? You sing too?"

"Yes."

"I'm curious."

"Maybe next time."

"Okay big boy."

"_Ally!"_ that was my dad.

"This is my dad. I have to go. I'll meet you in school big boy!"

"Goodnight princess!" I waved to him then I went down to the kitchen. I talked to a boy without becoming nervous. It looks like Trish has a great influence on me. After dinner I went up to my room and I went to sleep of course after taking a shower. I'm starting to like this new life…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the 2 reviews. So here is the new chapter. I will update new chapters in once a week because it is time to translate the story in English. Anyway here is the new chapter. I do NOT own Austin & Ally or the songs...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Detention**

**Ally's POV**

The next day I woke up with much more confidence than yesterday. I got out of the bed then I went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth then I dressed up. I was about to go down to the kitchen when I saw Austin. He didn't notice me but I saw single move. When he took off his shirt I caught a glimpse of his perfect muscular upper body. I gasped. I went a bit closer to the window and I was hoping that he won't see me.

Dad brought me back to reality. I shook my head then I grabbed my bag and I went down to the kitchen. After breakfast we got in the car. On the way to school I noticed that Austin was walking down the street.

"Dad can you stop the car?" I asked him. He nodded then he stopped the car. I rolled down the cars window. "You want a ride?" I asked him.

"You have a car?" he asked when he got closer to the car.

"It's my dad's but he's taking me to school. Are you coming with us?"

"If you're taking me then I'll come."

"Get in!" Austin got in the car then dad turned the engine on.

"So…" dad started. "Are you a friend of Ally?"

"I don't know if we are friends." I looked at Austin who was smiling.

"Well if you want then we can be friends. You want?"

"Sure."

"Great. I would like you to take care of my daughter."

"Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore!" I whined.

"You'll always will be my little girl, Ally" I became flustered so I slipped down on my seat. "Anyway, what is your name?"

"Austin, Austin Moon sir."

"Just don't hurt her!"

"I won't."

"Okay. That's enough! I'm already embarrassed" I covered my face. Dad and Austin were talking on the way to school. I think he likes him. I like Austin too even though I don't know him that well. But I feel that I can trust him. It's like I knew him for ages.

When we arrived I hugged my dad then we got out of the car. Dad waved to us then he went to his workplace.

"Thanks for the ride."

"It was nothing" I smiled at him but I was blushing too. We went to the school I mean to the classroom. We talked in the break. I got to know Austin better and he learned a lot about me too. The class began. We started with biology. Austin doesn't like biology that's why he didn't listen to the teacher instead he was messing me. He threw me a little piece of rubber. It wasn't nice but it wasn't bad either. In the end I hit his shoulder with my notebook but I didn't mean it seriously. We just played but the teacher had another opinion.

"Ms. Dawson and Mr. Moon."

"He started it!" I pointed at him while I tried to look innocent.

"I don't care who started it. This is a class not a playground. You have detention after class."

"What?!" I can't believe it. I've never been in trouble and I don't want to start it.

"Don't talk back! After class you've got detention" I looked at Austin.

"Thank you so much" I whispered.

"That was the plan" he winked at me then he looked at the board.

What does he mean? Why would he want that? I'll ask him when the class ends because I don't want to be in more trouble. I have to call my dad. He'll be surprised. And this is Austin's fault.

At the end of class I stood in Austin's way.

"Stop big boy! What was your plan?"

"I hate biology and I needed something to pass the time and you were the closest person. Plus the detention is a good thing because I'll get to know you better."

"So that was your plan. To know me better?"

"Jack pot, princess. See you in the detention!" he hit my head then he was gone. Well he didn't really hit me just touched my head. That was his plan. He just wants to know me better.

"Ally?" someone called me. Trish was standing next to me. "What's between you and Austin?"

"What would it be?"

"You've got detention."

"Yeah. He planned all of this. He just wants to know me better."

"Well if Mr. Williams will be with you then you won't be out soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, my dear. Let's go to class!" we went to the other classroom. The day passed soon. The detention arrived. We arrived in the classroom at the same time with Austin where the teacher was waiting for us. We sat down.

"Your detention will take until 5 pm. Do your homework or learn something! Just do something for 2 hours. I won't let you out sooner" he stood up and went to the door. "I don't want to hear your voice!" he went out of the classroom and locked the door.

"Even if we wanted, we won't be able to get out" Austin said.

"Why do you say that?"

"There are bard on the window" he pointed at the window. "There are bars on the windows on the first floor. That's why they use these classrooms for detention."

"Good to know."

"This is your first time?"

"Yes. Thanks to you. You couldn't find a better way to talk?"

"Let's see… Nope. Tell about yourself!"

"Fine. I was born in Miami in 29 November. I haven't got any brothers or sisters. My dad works late because of his job. My mother died 3 years ago in a car accident. I love music. I can play on guitar and on the piano. Like you heard I love singing and of course write songs and music. I like surfing. My favourite colour is red and I like pickles. And I also like sitting on the roof when I am sad. But sometimes I just sit there and think. And if you ask I've never had a boyfriend. I didn't date anybody."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"I'm getting use to it. But that's all about me. Tell me about yourself. If we are here because of you then tell me something."

"Let's see… I was born in San Diego in 29 December. I have a little brother. He's name is Aaron and he is 10. My parents sell mattresses so they aren't as busy as your dad. I love music too. I can't live without it. I can play on a lot of instruments like piano, guitar, violin and drums. I love singing and surfing. If I could climb up to the roof I'll be on it all day. My favourite colour is yellow and I love pancakes. And I only dated one girl. Her name was Cassidy. And that's all about me."

"I'd like to get to know your brother."

"You can come to our house anytime because we are neighbours. By the way on Saturday I'll go with my family to the beach. Do you want to come with us?"

"To the beach?"

"Yes. You said you like surfing. My life is music and surfing."

"I didn't surf in a long time. I think it was 3 years ago. After mom's death I couldn't do anything."

"Then I'll refresh your memory. Please! I don't want to be alone with my parents. Not in the beach."

"Alright. I'll come. When you're going exactly?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll tell you the exact time."

"Okay" The detention ended quickly. After Mr. Williams let us out we started walking home. It was only 5 pm so I asked him to come over. His brother was with his parents so he said yes. I lead him into my room. When he saw my synthesizer he went there immediately.

"Wow! I want one too."

"I have it since last year. I got the guitar when I was 5. That was when I decided that I will write songs."

"So are you living your dream? Do you write songs?"

"Yeah I do, but I will never sing them in front of a crowd."

"Why not?"

"I don't really like to talk about this"."

"C'mon, princess. You can tell me. I'm not that kind of guy who likes to gossip."

"Fine. I have stage fright. That's why I was so nervous yesterday. At times like this anything can happen to me. I either faint or throw up. I felt sick yesterday too when everyone was staring at me."

"I understand. But you were pretty good yesterday when you sang."

"Because I didn't know that someone was listening."

"I was doing my homework when I heard an angelic voice. I got curious and then I saw you, princess."

"Angelic voice? You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious."

"That reminds me: I haven't heard you sing yet."

"I would like to sing, but I can't think of a song, and of course I can't write one."

"I think I have a good one" I opened my songbook and showed him. "This one" he went to the synthesizer and played the song. His voice amazed me.

**_Flip a switch_**

**_Turn up the lightning_**

**_Get it right_**

**_Show 'em how it's done_**

**_Freak it up_**

**_No matter how you dress that song_**

**_Girl you know_**

**_You got a number one_**

**_Go with it_**

**_You got 'em where you want 'em_**

**_Drop the beat_**

**_They need to hear your sound_**

**_Play it up_**

**_It's coming down to you right now_**

**_They wanna, know, know, know_**

**_Your name, name, name_**

**_They want the, girl, girl, girl_**

**_With game, game, game_**

**_And when they, look, look, look_**

**_Your way, way, way_**

**_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_**

**_Make 'em do a double take_**

**_Make 'em do a double take, yeah, yeah_**

**_This could be_**

**_An overnight sensation_**

**_You and me_**

**_Tearin' up the floor_**

**_Let it go_**

**_This party's up to you right now_**

**_They wanna, know, know, know_**

**_Your name, name, name_**

**_They want the, girl, girl, girl_**

**_With game, game, game_**

**_And when they, look, look, look_**

**_Your way, way, way_**

**_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_**

**_Make 'em do a double take_**

**_They wanna, know, know, know_**

**_Your name, name, name_**

**_They want the, girl, girl, girl_**

**_With game, game, game_**

**_And when they, look, look, look_**

**_Your way, way, way_**

**_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_**

**_Make 'em do a double take_**

**_Make 'em do a double take, uh._**

**_Come on_**

**_They wanna, know, know, know_**

**_Your name, name, name_**

**_They want the, girl, girl, girl_**

**_With game, game, game_**

**_And when they, look, look, look_**

**_Your way, way, way_**

**_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_**

**_Make 'em do a double take_**

**_They wanna, know, know, know_**

**_Your name, name, name_**

**_They want the, girl, girl, girl_**

**_With game, game, game_**

**_And when they, look, look, look_**

**_Your way, way, way_**

**_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_**

**_Make 'em do a double take_**

I was so impressed. Is started clapping. He is really good.

"You're good Austin. Your version of this song is so much better than I originally imagined it."

"Well then I'm glad."

"Maybe we can write a song together."

"That would be awesome."

"Cool" he hugged me. It was a little bit unexpected, but it felt good so I returned the hug.

"I've only known you for two days but I feel like I've known you since years."

"I don't know why, but I feel the same way" when we stopped hugging I looked into his eyes and got lost in them. If his hand weren't on my waist I would have collapsed. We looked deep into each other's eyes.

My dad's voice dragged me back to reality.

"_Ally! I'm home!"_ Austin took off his hand from my hips. He was nervous like me. _"Ally?"_

"We are upstairs!" I shouted back. After a second dad stepped into the room.

"There you are. Oh, hi Austin!" we looked at my dad.

"Hi Mr. Dawson!"

"I didn't know you're here."

"Ally said I can come over. My parents went shopping with my brother so nobody at home. I thought that if I live next door I should get to know daughter. I can say she's a very good friend even that I've only known her since two days."

"Alright. I'm glad you're friends."

"We have a lot of homework dad."

"I get it. It's embarrassing that your father is trying to be friends with your new friend."

"Dad!"

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone. But no…"

"Dad!"

"Okay" he went out of the room.

"I'm sorry about my dad."

"It's fine. Parents are like this. They always worry about us."

"Yeah. Then, we could write the homework that we couldn't do in detention?"

"Of course" we sat down at my desk. In the beginning we were serious then we started teasing each other. Austin was poking me with his pencil then we threw little pieces of paper at each other which ended up with a pillow fight. I can't say that I didn't enjoy it, because his attention felt good. And I won. I only knew him for 2 days but felt like we've been friends since forever. And Austin feels the same way. He told me this and I believe him.

We promised that after dinner we will meet on the balcony. So I quickly ate my dinner and showered, then I went to the balcony. Austin was already there in a grey tank top. I only saw this because the rest of him was hidden by the wall. I went a little bit closer.

"Hey princess!"

"Hello you too" I smiled at him. "Dad will go to work earlier tomorrow, so if you want to we can go to school together."

"Okay. I will shout if we can go."

"Or you could ring. That would be more preferable."

"Oh, but that's boring. What's fun about that?"

"Ringing won't hurt you."

"It won't but that's no fun" he said with a kind smile. I felt like I could melt because of it.

"I have to go. We have school tomorrow and you should already be in bed, big boy!"

"I'm 17 not 5."

"Don't talk back! Go to bed!" I ordered him and he laughed.

"Okay mom. I'll see you tomorrow, princess."

"At 7."

"Yes. Goodnight Ally!" it was the first time he called me by my name and it warmed my heart.

"Night Austin!" I said. He went to his room and switched the light off. I stood there for a while. The wind was softly blowing while I thought about today. Austin got closer to me today than anyone ever had. It took two months for Lara but with him 2 days were enough. I talked about my stage fright and my life. He always makes me smile when I'm next to him and that makes me feel good. I don't know why do I feel this way, but he warms my heart. It's like there is a part of my heart only for Austin. He takes a big part in my heart, which I didn't think was possible after mom's death. He filled the void that she left. I don't know what this feeling is, but I think the days I will pass with Austin will be the answers. Answers about my feelings...

* * *

**A/N: The song called Double Take by Ross Lynch**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter. Please review because I want to know if you like my story. So tell me what do you think about it. I do NOT own Austin & Ally or the songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beach Saturday**

This week went so quickly and the day what I waited for arrived. Saturday. Saturday, Saturday, Saturday. This is going to be fantastic. This week Austin and I got pretty close to each other. Much closer than I imagined. I know what he loves and what he hates. I know his family, his life. I became a part of his life. He became my best friend. But I also made a new friend. His name is Dez and he is Austin's best friend. I don't know how to describe him. Sometimes he is childish and acts stupid but he has times when he is serious and funny. His dream is to be a famous film director. So Saturday. My first Saturday in San Diego. My first Saturday with Austin Moon. I love San Diego. I like everything about the city. The sea, Austin and the sunset. Beautiful sunset. So that's it.

I packed my stuff and waited for Austin. When he shouted I grabbed my stuffs and I went down. Austin and his family waited for me in front of the house.

"Hey Ally!" Austin greeted then he hugged me.

"Good morning to you too mister!" he let me go. I turned to his parents. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Moon!"

"Oh please! Just Mimi and Mike" Austin's mother hugged me then his dad. I looked at Aaron.

"Hey Aaron!" he smiled at me kindly. He hugged me quickly then he went to Austin. Austin picked Aaron up. After the greetings we went to the beach. Aaron was resting on Austin's back. He was cute. While he was sleeping Austin and I talked to each other.

When we arrived to the beach Austin's parents found a good place to put down our stuff. We followed them. When we arrived to the place Austin put down his still sleeping brother.

"Hey Aaron! Aaron wake up!" he tried but Aaron didn't wake up. Austin looked at me helpless. I leaned closer to Aaron's ear and whispered the words I always say to him.

"Wake up sleepyhead or I'll get the water bucket" he jumped out of Austin's arm and he looked at me saluting.

"Cadet Aaron reporting for duty!" Austin didn't understand any of this. I saluted to him.

"Rest cadet!" I said with a smile on my face. Aaron hugged me.

"Aha. You like Ally better than your own brother" I picked up Aaron and we looked at Austin innocently. Aaron tried to look at his bother as kindly as he could. Austin of course softened. "After a face like this I forgive everything" he kissed Aaron's cheek quickly then he kissed my forehead. It surprised me a bit. This was the first time. It felt good. He could read out of this on my smile. "Let's go surfing!"

"Sure" I put down Aaron. "Behave young man or I won't buy you ice cream."

"I'll be a good boy, I promise!"

"Good" I stroked his head then I kissed his cheek. We went to that building where we can rent surfboards. We got surfing suits too. I got a T-shirt which was black but the sleeves was pink and a black trouser. I got dressed then I wrapped my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed a board and then we went to the beach. First I took the basic because it was a long time since I surfed. It was 3 years ago. So we took the basics and on the land I learned the hassles of surfing. Then we went to the ocean. When I was in the water Austin put me up on the board. "Hey! I'm not five anymore. I can climb up alone."

"It was the quicker way. Try a smaller wave first."

"I know grandma. I didn't want to jump in the depth."

"Well then, go catch the wave princess!" he said then he jumped up on his board and he paddled to a big wave. I just watched how Austin rode that huge wave with his board.

He was so handsome as the sun sparkled the water droplets on his hair and around him… Hey! What am I talking about? Austin is my best friend. He's my friend and not my perfectly handsome boyfriend who every girl dreams off… STOP! Ally you need to stop! This is not right. Anyway I only knew him for 1 week. I don't know everything about him. No. This is not true. I know everything about him. I know every moment what happened to him in his life. Austin is my friend and we can't be more. Even I don't know what this weird feeling is. I just have to know that we are just buddies.

Finally I came back to reality. Go on Ally! You have to show me what you can do. I started paddling to a smaller wave and when I caught it I stood up. **(A/N: I don't know anything about surfing so I tried to write how I imagine it.)** I was standing on a surfboard after 3 years and I rode a wave. I heard Austin cheering. I've forgotten what it's like to surf. This was a really hard 3 years. And this smaller wave wasn't enough. I looked at Austin who could see what I wanted and he didn't oppose it or if he did he didn't mention it. I paddled to a bigger wave. When it caught me I stood up and came what it have to came. The joy of surfing. It's like you died and you went to heaven. I don't know how to describe it. It's an indescribable feeling and it refills you with energy.

When the wave rolled me out to the beach Austin waited for me with a hug. "You ruled!" he said when we emerged from the hug. "But you can't beat me!"

"I could beat you in my sleep, big boy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Prove it!" I looked at the sea then Austin.

"Let's make a deal!"

"What kind of deal?"

"If I win I can make you do something or do something with you."

"Hmm. I'd like to do the same thing if I win."

"Are you in?"

"Of course I'm in princess" we shook hands then went to the water. I started paddling to the wave but Austin was quicker than me. "You're slow, sweetie!"

"Just don't say that!" I paddled to the same wave as Austin did. If I win then I… then I… I don't know what I should do. The point is I have to win this.

The wave caught us and we jumped up. Austin was next to me and when I glanced at him I was lost. I was lost in the heat of the moment and I couldn't control my board so I fell into the water. This is not fair! He cheated. He came next to me on purpose and I fell down into the water because of his handsomeness.

As I reached the surface Austin stood in front of me.

"Seems like I won."

"You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat."

"Yes, you did" I pushed him away. "But the deal is a deal. What do you want?"

"Wait until the end of the day, then you'll see" he smiled at me.

"We should go now. I promised ice cream to your brother."

"Why did you promise that?"

"At least he is not a bad boy for a while."

"It's true. We can buy him an ice cream then!"

"Okay" we swam out of the water then went to our place.

"Get up bro!" Aaron looked at us. "We're leaving!"

"Leaving where?"

"We're buying you ice cream" Aaron jumped up and grabbed our hands.

"Let's go! Let's go!"

"You don't want to rest?" Mimi asked. "Fighting with the wind and the waves. It isn't easy."

"We're fine, mom. Right Ally?" he looked at me. I nodded. "See? If Ally promised ice cream for Aaron he'll get then."

"But only if he was a good boy. Was he a good boy?"

"He was like an angel. You have a good influence on him" Mimi said with a smile on her face. I blushed.

"Then let's go!" Aaron ran to the shop while we walked slowly behind him.

"You just had to promise him ice cream."

"A promise is a promise. When do you want to redeem your prize?"

"When we get home. Where nobody can see us."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Of what? Of me? You don't have to be afraid of me" he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled closer to his body. I was in my surf dress and it was still wet. The dress clung Austin's torso. His perfect upper body. If I just think about it I blush and I become embarrassed.

I dismissed these thoughts and I tried to get out of Austin's arms but he wouldn't let me go. "You can't escape!" he tickled me. On our way he started to tickle me. He'll pay for that!

"Don't Austin! Stop messing with me here!" I laughed.

"You promised ice cream but I didn't."

"No. Sto-stop it!"

"Nope. Say that Austin Moon is the best guy in the world."

"N-no. No way!"

"Say it! I won't let you go until you said it."

"Don't" I laughed.

"Say it!" I didn't want to give up. I didn't want him to win this. But I couldn't take it anymore. I gave up.

"Fi-fine. Austin Moon is the best guy in the world" I said it. Austin let me go and I looked at him. "You'll pay for that" I said. My face was red.

"I can't wait" Austin went after his brother. I just stood there and watched him.

"You're a cruel man" I ran after them then I jumped in Austin's back. He didn't fell down but he surprised.

"Seriously? You have to do that?"

"Let's see… Yes!"

"You're heavy Ally" I hit him on his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"I'm not heavy!" Austin grabbed me under my knees and went after Aaron. "Are you carrying me to the shop?"

"Well if you are on my back then I'll carry you."

"You are not sane."

"Thanks for the kind words, Alls" it surprised me. This was the first time he called me Alls. I put my hands around his neck.

"You always surprise me."

"How did I surprised you?"

"When you first said my name. You surprised me every time. The detention, the surfing, the music, the kiss on my forehead, the carrying and now. You called me Alls."

"Why?"

"You are the first person who called me Alls."

"Really?"

"Yup" I put my head on Austin's back and hugged him. "I'm happy that you're the part of my life."

"I'm happy too. You are an impossibly adorable woman" I picked up my head.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You said that I am adorable."

"What? I didn't say that" he said in a small voice.

"You said it" I hit him on his shoulder playfully.

"Let's change the topic" I kissed him on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Because you are adorable too. A sweet guy that every girl dreams of. And that's why I like you. That's why we are good friends."

"Every girl?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't notice! Every girl who saw you was drooling after you."

"I didn't notice it."

"Oh man! Why didn't you not notice it?"

"Maybe because I was with you this week."

"You say that like it was a crime."

"Maybe because it was" I hit him. "Ouch! Just kidding!"

"That's why I hit you."

"Man. You hit really hard."

"My dad taught me that" when we arrived Austin put me down then we bought the ice cream for Aaron. Aaron walked in front of us happily. "The day ends up soon. Would you tell me what do you want to do with me?"

"You hear that?" he asked. I shut up and I heard the music. "Aaron!" Aaron looked at us. "You go back!" Aaron nodded then he went back to his parents. "I know what we should do."

"Really?"

"You don't know?"

"Yes I do."

"Surf / Sing!' we said. Austin said singing but I said surfing. He grabbed my wrist and he pulled me to the crowd. They were singing and dancing. I don't know why but I don't have stage fright right now. I think this is thanks to Austin.

_**Surfers:**_

_**Hey, Hey, Hey**_

_**Awwwww, Hey**_

_**Hey, Hey, Hey**_

_**Ally:**_

_**Everybody's diggin' on the rays of the summer su-un (su-un)**_

_**The sand and the waves are made for havin' fu-un (fu-un)**_

_**Grab your boy, your girl, and hold on ti-ight (ti-ight)**_

_**Hip cats, Hot-dogs, yeah we're so outta si-ight (si-ight)**_

_**Chores:**_

_**Are you ready? (Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**Ready Freddy? (Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**Ready Steddy? (Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**Let's Go! (Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**(Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**Austin & Ally:**_

_**It's a summer paradise**_

_**Cruisin' with the boys and girls…**_

_**Surfin' day and night**_

_**Everybody shoot the curl**_

_**Hang Five! Keep it alive**_

_**And then you drop down low all toes on the nose!**_

_**Hang Ten!**_

_**Hot doggin' again, let's go!**_

_**Awwww, Surf's Up!**_

_**Austin:**_

_**There's no doubt about who's number o-one (o-one)**_

_**Cuz when we boogie we boogie second to no-one (no-one)**_

_**We rock on the beach and on the waves we ro-oll (ro-oll)**_

_**Feel it in your feet in your heart and in your sou-oul (sou-oul)**_

_**Chores:**_

_**Are you ready? (Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**Ready Freddy? (Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**Ready Steddy? (Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**Let's Go! (Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**(Aaaaaaah!)**_

_**Austin & Ally:**_

_**It's a summer paradise**_

_**Cruisin' with the boys and girls…**_

_**Surfin' day and night**_

_**Everybody shoot the curl**_

_**Hang Five! Keep it alive**_

_**And then you drop down low all toes on the nose**_

_**Hang Ten**_

_**Hot doggin' again**_

_**Let's Go! (Awwww)**_

_**Heeeeeeey!**_

_**Ally:**__** I'm Ally**_

_**Surfers:**__** Surf's Up**_

_**Austin & Ally:**_

_**It's a summer paradise**_

_**Cruisin' with the boys and girls…**_

_**Surfin' day and night**_

_**Everybody shoot the curl**_

_**It's a summer paradise**_

_**Cruisin' with the boys and girls…**_

_**Surfin' day and night**_

_**Everybody shoot the curl**_

_**Hang Five! Keep it alive**_

_**And then you drop down low all toes on the nose**_

_**Hang Ten**_

_**Hot doggin' again**_

_**Let's Go! Awwwww!**_

_**Surf's Up!**_

At the end of the song Austin hugged me.

"You sang in front of people!"

"Because you were with me. We should go back."

"Right" he put his arm around my shoulder then we went back to his parents. The end of the day we returned the boards and our clothes then we went home.

This was the best day. I didn't think that I could have this much fun with Austin but today I found out that I can, even when we're alone and not with other people. Hold on! We had a deal and he didn't get his prize.

When we got to our house I asked him.

"Austin?" he looked at me. "We made a deal… You remember?"

"Mom, go ahead. I'll be home soon. " Mimi nodded. They went home. "Do you think I forgot?"

"Well it seemed like it."

"How could I forget about my prize?"

"I don't know. But whatever. You won. What do you want?"

"Something that I always wanted to do since I met you."

"What?" I got the answer soon when Austin's perfect lips were on mine. It surprised me. My lips separated and I kissed back. Austin put his hands on my hips and I put mine on his shoulders. I don't know what happened. The heat of the moment took me down to the depth. He pulled me closer. Our bodies pressed against each other so I put my arms around his neck. The kiss deepened when our tongues went in the other's mouth. We only parted when we had to take a breath.

Austin just stared at me with his hazel eyes. I stared at his perfect lips which just kissed me. He smiled at me.

"Goodnight Alls!" he took his hands off of my hips and he went into the house leaving me alone with my thoughts. I felt my face burning. I gasped for air. I was confused. Austin kissed me. AUSTIN MOON KISSED ME! And-and he said that he wanted to do this since he met me. He kissed me…

* * *

**So what do you think?  
**

**Song: Teen Beach Movie - Surf's Up**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I will post next this week because I'll go Italy with my family. I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Accidents & Emotions**

I avoided Austin on Sunday. When he called I pretended that I wasn't home. After the kiss I don't know how I could look into his eyes. But today is Monday so I have to face him. I went to school sooner on purpose because I didn't want to go with Austin. Maybe its sound childish but I need time. I need time after this kiss. This was my first kiss! But I didn't want to mention it to Austin because he would apologize. I don't want him to feel guilty because I didn't regret it. I liked it. I don't know why but I liked it.

So I'm at school now and Austin is not here thank god. I can't look into his eyes. I went to the classroom. I sat down to my seat. I thought about the kiss until somebody touched my shoulder.

"Ally?" the voice was familiar. I looked at the seat which was next to me. Austin sat there.

"Austin?"

"What's wrong with you? I called you yesterday but you didn't answer" I stood up.

"I have to go!" I started walking away while I was staring at Austin's lips then I walked into the door.

"Ally!" he stood up.

"I'm fine!" I said as I walked into the door again.

"Ally!" it didn't hurt the first time but the second time I felt the pain on my forehead. Austin put his hand on my shoulder then turned to himself. "Let me see!" I looked up at him. He took my hands off from my forehead. "It's okay. It's just a little red" I can't take my eyes off from him. His hazel, his perfect lips and his hair. My knees went weak. I collapsed but Austin caught me in time. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah it's just hot in here" I'm gonna faint if I am thinking more about Austin. My body was on fire. I can't stay near Austin. I just can't stay with him like this. Thoughts ran through my mind, thoughts that I didn't think were possible. It's impossible to endure a day with this guy without not thinking about bad things. And I feel the same way. I think I feel something about Austin. My heart skipped a beat. My heart beats fast when I'm near him. My knees goes weak and I feel something that I've never felt about a guy. Desire. I want him to hug me, kiss me and never let me go. I want him to rip off my clothes right now and make me love. I want to feel his perfect lips on mine.

"Ally!" I knew it was Austin but I can't look at him like this. If I look at him I will do something stupid. I choose running. I ran from Austin. From my best friend. "Ally watch out!" he shouted. I stopped and I saw that a car was coming in my direction. I couldn't move from the dismay. My life flashed before me. One moment the car was coming and the next I noticed that I lied on the ground. I felt a heavy weight on myself. I opened my eyes and I saw Austin who was lying on me.

"Austin?" I sat up. I noticed that Austin's head was bleeding. "Austin!" I was scared. "Someone call the ambulance!" I shouted. Someone called the ambulance. When they arrived they put Austin on the patient stretcher then they wheeled into the ambulance. They put me on too because I got hurt.

When we arrived to the hospital they wheeled Austin into a ward while they took me to another one to take care of my injuries. It was just scratches on my face and cuttings on my hand. It wasn't as serious as Austin's injuries.

After that I decided that I will wait before the ward. I was nervously pacing up and down while I was thinking about what might happen to Austin. If he dies because of me I don't know what I will do. I'd run away or commit suicide because I'm not going to live with the guilt.

I noticed that the doctor leaved the ward. I quickly went to him.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Nothing serious. His left leg is broken, he hit his head but nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? I think this is really serious."

"Don't worry!"

"And he is awake?"

"Yes. He wants to you to go in."

"Then I can go in?"

"Of course. Will you call his parents or should I?"

"If you would, then yes please. Thank you, doctor!" I went in the ward. Austin was sitting on his bed. His leg was in a cast and his head was bandaged. "Austin?" I called him. He looked at me.

"Hey!" I went to him and hit him on his shoulder hard. "Ouch! What was that for? I'm injured now!"

"You moron! I was so worried about you! Why did you have to do this?" I asked half-shouting.

"Hey, calm down Alls! Chill out. Calm down!"

"How can I calm down?! I'm worried myself to death. I thought that you will die. I thought that this accident will be the death of you!" my pent-up emotions began to show now. I cried.

"Hey, don't cry! Please!" I hit him again. "Ouch! And why did I get this?"

"Because it felt good" I wiped the tears from my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I only got a few scratches."

"That's good. I'm glad that you are okay. But why were you running away?"

"Well… because…" I knew he will ask it. Luckily I didn't have to answer it because Austin's mom got in the ward.

"Austin! What did you do to yourself?"

"I only broke my leg. Nothing serious" she looked at me.

"Ally you've got hurt too?"

"Just a few scratches. Nothing serious."

"You two just made trouble."

"Ally was running on the street. And I am a good friend so I pushed her away."

"I think I'll go home" Mimi hugged me quickly then I went home. On the way home it started to rain but I didn't care. I just walked in the rain. Actually I thought that the rain will wash away my thoughts. Dad wasn't working today. He was surprised when I got home this early.

"Ally? Why are you home this early?" he asked. When he noticed the scratches and my wet clothes he freaked out. "What happened to you? And why are you wet?"

"It's raining heavily" I said shakily.

"You're shaking. Take a hot shower and go to bed!" I nodded then I went up. I went into the bathroom to wash off the pain and the guilt. I don't know why but I took a shower with cold water. After shower I went to bed. I quickly started dreaming.

I slept the whole day and woke up next morning with a terrible headache. Dad woke me up.

"Ally? Wake up honey!" I opened my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm freezing…" dad put his hand on my forehead.

"You're hot. I'll call Dave!" when he arrived he checked me. "What's the problem?"

"She has a sore throat. It would be the best if she lay in warm. She doesn't have to go to school this week. If her state worsens then call me. Then we have to take her to the hospital."

"Alright Dave" dad walked Dave out and I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of shouting. Someone shouted my name. I opened my eyes. Nobody was in my room but the voice was familiar.

"Ally! Ally I knew you're home. Don't hide! I just want to talk to you" it was Austin's voice. He doesn't know that I am ill? What day it is today? How long did I sleep? "Ally?" I force myself to get out of bed. I went out to the balcony. Austin was standing next to me in his own balcony. "Ally…"

"I know this is a stupid question but what day it is today?"

"I didn't see you for a week."

"For a week?"

"They let me out of the hospital today and you didn't visit me. I just want to know why" I started to cough. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just…" the coughing didn't stop. I fainted…

**Austin's POV**

"Ally! Ally!" I shouted. "Damn it! How do I go through?" I went to Ally's house as quick as I could. The door was open so it was easy to get in. I quickly went up to her room. When I was finally up I went in. She was lying on the floor. "Ally!" I knelt beside her and took her in my arms. "Ally! Ally!" I called the ambulance. When they arrived they put her on the patient stretcher then take her down to the car. I don't why but they put me to the car too.

When we arrived to the hospital they wheeled Ally to a ward. I had to wait outside. I don't know what happened to Ally this week. She didn't visit me even though we supposed to be best friends. I don't know what's wrong with her.

"Mr. Moon?" someone called. I looked up. It was the doctor.

"Yes?"

"Ally is really sick."

"What do you mean?"

"She had a sore throat for a week now and her state didn't get better."

"What do you mean for a week?"

"I'm the family doctor. Last week Lester called because Ally was ill" so that's why I didn't see her.

"And how is she now?"

"We gave her medicine. She's going to be okay but we need to keep her in the hospital for this week."

"Can I go in?"

"Of course. Just stay quite. She needs rest."

"Okay" I went in the ward and I sat on the chair next to Ally's bed. She was on infusion and her right arm wasn't covered with the blanket where the needle went in. I could still see the scars on her face from the last week. I took her hand and started thinking. Why didn't she tell me that she was ill? Why didn't she tell me that? Or at least her father could have told me about this that so I wouldn't worry about her. And she is lying in here and I don't know what I can do for her. How did we get here? We were good friends, will our relationship go wrong now? I don't want this. If I think about it Ally didn't speak to me since I kissed her. Did I confuse her pretty little head? I don't know why I asked her to do it but I felt that I need to. I saw something in her. I saw the fire on her that I didn't see in anyone before. If I look at Ally my heart beats so fast. It's like it's trying to escape from my chest. I would do anything for her. I think I feel something for Ally. Could it be love? Or is it just a strong tie of friendship. Dez has been my friend for a long time now. He is like a brother to me. What I feel about Ally is different. It is stronger than how I feel about Trish and not a friendly feeling like my friendship with Dez. I don't know what this feeling is. Stop! I'm so stupid. Of course I know it. I like Ally. I'm in love with her…

**Ally's POV**

I woke up in the hospital. How do I get here? But when I was asleep I had time to think. I think I'm in love with Austin Moon. With my best friend. I don't know if this feeling is right but I can't help it, this is what I feel.

I sat up and I noticed that someone is holding my hand. When I turned my head left I saw Austin. His head was resting on the bed while he held my hand. He slept peacefully that made me smile. I gently slid my hand not to wake him up. I noticed my book on the table. I'm sure dad brought it here. He knows how important this book is to me. I got it from my mom when I was 6. This is my songbook and my diary. I write songs in there and other personal stuff.

I picked up the book and a pen and I wrote down these feeling that were bothering me. I wrote the lyrics pretty fast but I was still trying to make it perfect then I started to think about the melody. Austin's sleepy voice woke me up from my work.

"Ally?" I put down the book. I looked at Austin who was a little bit tired.

"Morning sleepy-head!" I smiled at him. Austin rubbed his eyes then he looked at me.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. How long have I been passed out?"

"For 5 days. They took you to the hospital 5 days ago."

"And how is your leg?"

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine. I have to go and tell the doc that you are awake" I nodded. Austin stood up, went out of the room and came back with Dave who was my family doctor and dad's best friend. He checked me then told me what I need to know.

"Alright. You are fine now. Your sore throat went away. You don't have fever anymore so you are healthy."

"Then I can go home?"

"Sure. But you have to wait until Lester comes for you and then you can go home, alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you for everything, Dave."

"Anything for you Ally. You're like a daughter to me. But now pack and dress up. I'll call Lester."

"Okay" Dave went out off the ward and I got out of the bed. I packed my stuffs then I looked at Austin. "Er… I'd like to change… So if you could…"

"Oh, yeah! Sure" he turned away. I would have been much calmer if he went out of the room but I realised that he can't really walk with his broken leg.

I quickly changed my clothes but of course I was embarrassed because a boy was in the room with me. It's true that he wasn't looking at me but he was still in. I shivered at the thought that he could touch me.

I quickly chased these thoughts away and put on my shoes.

"Okay. I'm ready" Austin turned to me. "Now we just have to wait till dad arrives" I sat down on the bed while I just stared at his lips.

"We have time so I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure. Ask anything you want to."

"So… why did you run away? Why didn't you speak to me on Sunday? I know you were hiding so don't deny it!" I knew he will ask that. I didn't have time to think about what I will tell him. Should I tell him the truth? Or just lie to him?

"Well… er…" my eyes wandered to Austin's lips. To his perfect lips. I wanted his lips to touch mine. For some reason I leaned forward and I fell.

"Ally!" I'm so stupid! Austin grabbed me and helped me stand up. When I looked up our faces were so close that our noses almost touched. I looked into his eyes and my knees went weak.

"Holy shit!" I fell down again. Austin tried to help me but I refused. "It's okay. I'm fine" I was trying to stand up when someone went in the room.

"Ally Lester is… What the hell are you doing on the floor?" he shouted. He helped me up. "You just healed. You mustn't lie on the cold ground."

"I'm sorry Dave. It won't happen again."

"Alright. Lester just signed the final report and he waits for you guys. Do you need any help?

"Austin needs help because of his legs. Please help him while I meet my dad" I grabbed my stuff and went to dad. "Dad!" I called him then he looked at me.

"Ally!" he opened his arms and I ran to him He hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. "I worried about you. I was shocked when Austin told me that you were in the hospital."

"I'm sorry that you had to worry dad. It won't happen again. I promise!"

"Alright. Austin was worried too."

"Austin too?"

"Yeah. He was with you all night and day. I barely managed to convince him to go out and eat something" I can't believe it. Austin cares about me this much? "Oh, hi Dave!" I turned around. Dave was walking towards us, he was helping Austin. I stared at Austin, and I felt something that even I couldn't explain. I looked at his lips like last time but then my eyes were on something else that was in his pants.

"Dear god!" I said quietly. My knees went weak again and I collapsed but dad caught me in time.

"Ally, Jesus Christ! Are you sure you are okay?" he cried then started to checking me if I was okay.

"I'm-I'm fine!" I gasped.

"Your cheeks are red and your skin is hot. You sure that you don't have a fever anymore?"

"I'm sure" I said with a smile. If I see little Austin again I think I'm going to faint if I can't touch him.

"Dave is she really alright?" dad asked when they reached us. Dave started to examine me.

"Yes. She's fine."

"I told you dad. It's just the heat."

"But if anything happen to her again just call me."

"Thank you for everything Dave."

"This is what friends for Lester."

"Come on kids! I'll take you home" we went down to the car. I sat next to the driver's seat and Austin sat in the back. I didn't talk to him on the way home. When we arrived I stopped Austin.

"Wait!" I said and he looked at me. "Dad, go ahead! I'll go after you."

"Don't collapse!"

"I won't" dad went into the house so I was alone with Austin.

"What's wrong?" he leaned on the crutch that he got from Dave.

"I can't take it anymore!"

"You can't take what?"

"To avoid you. To not talking to you. I can't take it anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" I can't hide these feelings anymore. They are choking me.

"I feel something for you Austin…"

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotional Emergency

**Chapter 5 is here. Sorry for took me a long time to update but here it is. And sorry if the Spanish is not good. I didn't get help so I use the Google translator which isn't the best sometimes. But I stop "talking". Here's chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Emotional Emergency**

"I feel something, Austin" I put my hand on my heart. "Something that I've never felt before. So I'll just stop talking and say it" I took a deep breath and looked at Austin. "I…"

"Ally! Austin!" I turned towards the sound. Trish and Dez were coming towards us. "You got out of the hospital?" Trish asked when they got closer.

"Yeah. Er, Trish."

"Yes?"

"Can I talk with you inside?"

"Sure" we went into the house then up to my room. "What's wrong?"

"I almost made the step that would have destroyed our friendship with Austin."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you, did I? About what happened on that Saturday when I spend time with Austin on the beach?"

"Nope. What did I miss?" I sat down on the bed and Trish sat next to me.

"We made a deal with Austin that day. If you can stay on the board on a big wave then you can ask something from the other. Austin won. At the end of the day he got his prize."

"What did he asked from you?"

"Well he kissed me."

"What?! Austin kissed you and you're only telling me about it now?"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you! This is why I avoided everybody on Sunday. This is why the accident happened. And this is why I got sick."

"You had a sore throat because of Austin?"

"When Austin got in the hospital I walked home in rain and I showered with cold water and that caused me the sore throat."

"I see. And what was it like?"

"What?"

"The kiss, what else?"

"Well… it was good" I said with uncertainty.

"Come on Ally. I know you."

"Okay, fine. It was amazing. I can't describe it with words."

"What did you started talking about? That you almost made the step that could ruin your friendship with Austin. You wanted to admit it that you love him, don't you?"

"You figured this out quickly."

"And what was the reason you didn't do it?"

"You, Dez and my brain."

"Why are you listening to your brain? You should listen to your heart."

"Easy to say it. My brain tells me not while my heart tells me to do it."

"You love him?"

"I do. I really do. And I only figured this out when I was ill."

"Then you should tell him about how you feel."

"But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"I'm pretty sure Austin feels something for you too."

"And how do you know that?"

"He wouldn't kiss you if he didn't like you. He wouldn't save your life if he didn't like you. He wouldn't sit trough day and night next to your sick bed if he didn't like you."

"Okay. That's pretty good reasoning."

"Good reasoning? Ally, it's obvious he's in love, the same way I can see that you're in love. The way he looks at you. It seems like he likes you."

"Okay, let's say he likes me. But then what? Telling him would make me feel better, but it might hurt our friendship."

"Are you scared that might happen?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"You always have another choice."

"But not about this" someone knocked on the door. Dad came in.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation girls. Ally" he looked at me. "We need to talk."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just come out for a moment."

"Alright. I'll be right back" Trish nodded. I went out of my room where dad waited for me. He closed the door and looked at me. "Something happened?"

"I just got a call from Buenos Aires. Business and family call."

"Family call? Who called you?"

"Camilla."

"Aunt Cami? Mom's sister? Why did she call you? Something bad happened?"

"Nothing bad happened. Her daughter is 8 months old now and she wants us to visit them."

"I have a niece?" I asked happily.

"Yeah. Her name is Francesca."

"Wait a minute! You said business call."

"I have to be there because of a court case, and the accused is an old friend of mine. The trial will be in Buenos Aires."

"We have to move again?"

"No. This is just a trip. I know it's hard to leave everybody so it's not a must."

"So if I don't want to go then I don't have to go?"

"Yes. But then Mike and Mimi will take care of you."

"Mike and Mimi?"

"Yeah."

"And when will we leaving exactly?"

"Since this call was quite unexpected for me, therefore we have to go tonight. Tomas is already booked us the flight. You have to decide quickly if you want to come because the plane flies at 7 tonight."

"And how long are we going to stay there?"

"While the trial lasts and plus 1 week so we can spend some time with the family. Or since it's almost summer it could be the whole summer."

"I see."

"You don't have to come."

"The problem is that I don't know if I should go. I'd like to go but I don't know what to do."

"Think about it" he kissed my forehead then he went to his room. I went back to my room.

"What happened?"

"Dad is going to Buenos Aires."

"You are going with him?"

"He left the decision to me. But if I don't go with him I have to stay with Austin and his family."

"How will you decide?" I sat down at my desk and I searched for a paper. I thought about everything, what will happen if I go and what if I don't. If I go I can see my aunt and my niece but I'll miss Austin, Trish and Dez. If I don't go I have to stay at Austin's house and I won't see my family. This is an emotional emergency. A family and love emergency. It's true that I love Austin but I still have to go.

"I'll go. I have to."

"What do you mean you have to?"

"I need some time to think about my feelings. Also visiting my family would be the right thing to do. And I'd like to see my aunt and my niece."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"And you'll tell this to Austin?"

"I have to."

"Then I won't bother you. Pack up and buen viaje. It means have a good trip."

"Thanks Trish" I hugged her.

"Just call me every night."

"How much is the time difference there?"

"4 hours."

"I'll call you every night."

"Alright. I'll go now. Bye!" she hugged me again then she went home. I told dad that I'm going with him and I packed my stuff. After that I saw the pen and the paper on the desk. I don't want to tell Austin in person about this so I'll write him a letter. I sat down and I started writing. The words came naturally. I didn't even have to stop to think about what to write. When I was finished I put it in an envelope with the house's keys because I don't know when will we be back and the plants need to be watered. I'll leave the house to Austin. 6 o'clock arrived. I grabbed my stuffs and went to Austin's house while dad called for a taxi. I knocked. Mimi opened the door.

"Good evening!" I greeted.

"Hey Ally! Austin is in his room. I'll tell him to come down."

"You don't have to. Can you give him this?"

"Sure" I gave it to her.

"I have to go. Bye!" just as I was leaving Mimi stopped me.

"You're going somewhere?" I knew she will ask that. I turned around and I told her after taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to Buenos Aires for a while."

"And you're not telling Austin about this?"

"I wrote everything down in this letter. Please don't tell him! Everything is in this letter."

"Alright. Have a nice trip! Take care of yourself!"

"Thank you" I hugged Mimi quickly then I got into the taxi. Buenos Aires here I come!

**Austin's POV**

"I feel something, Austin" she put her hand on her heart. "Something that I've never felt before. So I'll just stop talking and just say it" she took a deep breath and looked at me. I'm curios about what she wants to say. "I…"

"Ally! Austin!" We turned towards the sound. Trish and Dez were coming towards us. "You got out of the hospital?" Trish asked when they got closer.

"Yeah. Er, Trish."

"Yes?"

"Can I talk you inside?"

"Sure" they went into the house so I was left alone with Dez. Now I won't find out what she wanted to say.

"How are you man?" Dez asked.

"Emotionally or physically? Physically I'm well but I'm confused about my feelings."

"Interesting. Because of Ally?"

"Yeah."

"Just tell the love whisperer what is your problem."

"Dez, nobody calls you that."

"Just tell me."

"I think I'm in love with Ally."

"In my opinion you are certainly in love with Ally."

"Then let's say certainly because it is true."

"Will you tell her?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Austin!" I turned towards the voice. Mom was coming and she seemed angry. "Austin Monica Moon, you should be resting!" and she was angry. She only calls me by my full name when she is angry. I sneaked out of my room in the early morning to visit Ally so maybe that just made it worse.

"I'm sorry mom!"

"Go to bed. Now!" I said goodbye to Dez and went into the house. Before I could go to my room I was scolded by mom for sneaking out of the house then I went to rest. It was a tiring day both for me and my leg. I lay down on my bed and after a few minutes I was sleeping.

I woke up to somebody ringing the doorbell. I looked at the clock. It was 6 pm. I don't know who want to see someone at a time like this but I don't want anyone to bother me. It's true that I just woke up, but I'm still freaking tired. I was about to fall asleep again when Mom stepped in the room.

"Are you awake?"

"No!" I sat up. "Who was it?"

"Ally" I was surprised to hear that. If it was Ally why didn't she come up to my room?

"It was Ally?"

"Yes. She asked me to give you this letter." The envelope read _to Austin_. Mom went out of my room and I opened the letter. I took the paper and started reading it…

_Dear Austin!_

_Well, here we are. I know you will be mad because I didn't tell you this in person but this was easier for me. Because of a family and business emergency dad and I have to go to Buenos Aires today. It was a big surprise to me too but this is not important. The plane will leave at 7 pm and when you read this letter I think I'll be sitting on the plane. Listen to me! Don't be mad because I didn't say goodbye in person. I was afraid. If I told you that you would blame yourself because I leave. But this is not forever. I will come back because San Diego is my new home. Plus we are just visiting my family and dad has some work there. I don't know when will we come back but it is possible that I'll spend my whole summer there. I'll tell you something Austin. Dad leaved the decision to me. So I had to decide if I will go with him or not. If I didn't go with him I would have stayed in your house. But I felt that I have to go to South-America because my aunt lives there and I miss Aunt Cami so much. I miss Tomas too. And I have a niece. Her name is Francesca. But that's all about my family. I put a key next to this letter. I would like to ask you to while we are not here take care of the house. Just take care of the house Austin! And water the plants too. I don't know if I have the courage to tell you this in person but who knows. I have to tell you something but you have to wait till I get home. This is really important. If you want you can call me. 4 hours is the difference between Buenos Aires and San Diego. And I'm sorry that my letter is long but the words are just coming to my hand without stopping. But if you went into my room be carefully because if I come back and my room is a mess I will drop you to the sharks. Watch out Argentina because Ally Dawson is coming! Sorry again for saying goodbye in a letter. But this isn't a real goodbye because I'll come back. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I will miss you, big boy! You were always with me and you will always be my friend. But perhaps you are more than… You know what? Forget the last one. Goodbye Austin! Te echaré de menos! It means I will miss you!_

_Alls_

She's gone. Ally went away without saying goodbye.

I got up and just like in the morning I sneaked out. I went into Ally's house with the keys and I went up to her room. I didn't want to turn on a lamp because I didn't want to be seen so I only sat down on her bed and looked around in the room. I smelled her everywhere and that made me calm for a few second but after that I started missing her.

It was probably midnight when I decided to go home. I decided. When she comes home I'll tell her how I feel. But what does she want to tell me when she comes back?

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review**


	6. Chapter 6: Summer in Buenos Aires

**Sorry for not updating. My friend didn't have time to check the new chapter because school started and we don't have time. But I try to update often. So here's the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Summer in Buenos Aires**

**Ally's POV**

When I got into the taxi the rain started to pour. That's my luck. San Diego says goodbye with rain. I don't know if Austin is reading my letter but I couldn't think about anything else. Did I make a good decision? I'll be in Buenos Aires whole summer. 5995 miles will separate us.

I was so into my thoughts that I only noticed that we were on the plane when the stewardess asked me if I wanted to eat something. I could only think about if I made the right decision.

If I wouldn't have gone I would be happy because I would be with Austin. But I am happy too because I have a chance to see my aunt. My only aunt who I love so much. I love her. I'm her favourite but now that Francesca was born I became second to her. I'm happy but now I really miss Austin. Could this be the curse of love? Could this be called love? If I'll arrive to Buenos Aires I have to talk to aunt Cami because she understands me the best after mom. I feel asleep with these thoughts.

I wake up to the stewardess telling us that we were almost there. I didn't want to wake up so I tried to sleep for a while. But I didn't succeed 'cause when I almost fell asleep dad made me wake up because we arrived.

"Ally" he whispered. After I started moaning I opened my eyes. "You could have stayed at home."

"And not see my beloved aunt? Absolutely not."

"You two are like siblings."

"Yeah, we are" when the plane landed dad and I grabbed our stuffs and we got off the plane. We grabbed our luggage at the airport. Uncle Tomas was waiting for us. "TOMAS!" I ran to him and I jumped in his neck like I always do. He hugged me and spun me around.

"Long time no see Ally" oh yeah, his accent. I love his accent. Uncle Tomas is Aunt Cami's husband who is Argentine. Or Spanish? I don't know that he is Argentine or Spanish but the point is he has an accent and he talks Spanish except with me. Aunt Cami is mom's sister who is an American citizen just like me. She is an American man like me, like Aus-tin…

Why did I bring up his name? I seriously have to talk with Cami. "Lester!" Tomas put me down and hugged dad. "How are you?"

"We are fine."

"How do you bear with what happened to Penny?"

"Quite well. We live in San Diego now."

"Tell the rest of in the car. Come on!" Tomas picked up my suitcase and lead us to the car.

"I know this is a stupid question but what time is it?"

"9 am." 9 am. Then in San Diego it's 6 am, is Austin up now? I don't have time to think about Austin. I have to forget about San Diego and Austin for a while. I'm on a holiday. No worries, no doubts just fun and the family.

We got into the car. Dad sat next to the driver's seat, I sat in the back and Tomas of course sat in the driver's seat because he was driving.

"So why did you move?" he asked.

"In the first place because of my job and we couldn't take it anymore in Miami because of what happened to Penny. It hurt too much to stay in that city knowing that my wife and my daughter's mother died there."

"It wasn't easy for you guys. It wasn't easy for Cami either. When she learned that Penny had an accident she freaked out. She wanted to leave Buenos Aires and wanted to go to Miami immediately. But we arrived there when Penny lived her last hours. Cami totally freaked out."

"Their relationship was really good."

"Can we talk about something else? Don't want to rip up the unhealed wounds" I said.

"Yeah, of course" then they talked about the job. Seriously when they are together they always talk about things that I don't care about. I just want to be there.

After 15 minutes we arrived at the little detached house which I love so much. Cami waited for us with open arms. When the car stopped I quickly got out and ran into Cami's arms and hugged her. I don't know why but I started to cry. I hugged her tight while she stroked my back and kissed my cheeks.

"Hello dear! Oh my god!" she cried too. 3 years is a long time. We hadn't met since mom death. When we calmed down Cami looked at me. "You are almost a woman honey!"

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too honey!" I love it when she calls me that. Just like mom. "Hey Lester!" she greeted him when she let me go. "Long time no see!"

"As you say Camilla."

"Just call me Cami" she quickly hugged dad then helped us with our stuff. I got the same room. Cami helped me unpack.

"And where is my niece? I heard that she is 8 months now."

"Yeah."

"And where is she?"

"She is with Martina. She is my best friend in Buenos Aires. I trust her. I wanted to take Francesca until you make yourself home."

"I see."

"Anything happened to you in this 3 year? You look different."

"Maybe a little" I sat on the bed and Cami sat next to me.

"Tell me."

"We moved to San Diego not so long ago. And there is a boy."

"Oh, a boy?"

"He's called Austin. He loves music and surfing" I took out my phone and show her a picture. "That's him. The blonde one" Cami smiled.

"Sweet. You like him?"

"The problem is I don't what I feel."

"Tell me!" I told everything. I told her the detention, the beach, the bet, the kiss and that I almost made a big a move. "Interesting."

"I don't know what to do. One minute I feel that I'm in love and the other moment I worried about that is really love. I can't decide what I feel."

"Tell me, what do you feel when you are with Austin?"

"I don't know. Well… When he touches my skin I'm shaking. My heart beats so fast like it's going to escape from my chest. When I look into his eyes my knee goes weak and my body is on fire. My hands are shaking and I thinking about things that I've never thought about. I want to do things with him what I've never done that before and I think I'm going to crazy. This desire. I want Austin. And now I miss him so much. I miss him so that makes me mad.

"Oh, sweetie! It's called love honey" I put my head on Cami's shoulder and she hugged me.

"Love can be this painful and difficult?"

"Yes. That is love. It's painful sometime but it's a wonderful feeling too. My first big love was Tomas."

"Seriously?" I looked at her.

"Yes."

"And how did you met? How did it happen?"

"Your mom was 20 when she gave you birth and I was 11. We lived in Buenos Aires and I was on elementary school. When I went to the hospital I bumped into Tomas. Initially we hated each other because Tomas was a jerk with me and so was I. But when we started to spend more time together I fell in love. I started to feel that feeling when I was 17 just like you. I asked for advice from my sister and she told me that is love. I felt the same just like you feel now. It was weird to fall in love with that guy who was a jerk with me for 6 years but I can't control my feelings. Penny told me to tell him what I feel and I did it. I told Tomas what I feel and then he kissed me. My first kiss, my first love. He told me that he loves me too. He loved me since we bumped into each other. He was a jerk because he didn't want to show his feelings. He was afraid that I didn't love him back. And as you can see we have been together for 11 years and we have Francesca too."

"11 years is a long time. But I felt this way after a week. Not a week. A day. I didn't fall in love with him after 6 years. One day was enough."

"This is love. There are peoples who fell in love after years but there are peoples who fell in love after a day just like you did. Love is unpredictable" she kissed my forehead. "My advice for you to tell him what you feel but in person. When you go back to San Diego just tell him."

"I see. I hope you guys will come to San Diego. It's huge distance. 5995 miles, Cami."

"You count that how much miles away are you from your aunt or how much miles away are you from Austin?"

"Both" we heard the doorbell ringing.

"That must be Tina. She brought back Francesca."

"I'll come with you" we went down to the door. Cami opened the door. Tina was there and in her arm was my little niece."

[_Italic – Spanish_; **Bold –** **English**]

"_Hola Cami! Aquí es Francesca._ **[****Hey Cami! I brought back Francesca]**_"_ she gave Francesca to Cami.

"_Gracias por cuidar de ella Tina usted._ **[****Thank you for taking care of her, Tina.]**_"_

"_De nada. Entonces me iré. Todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer. ¡Adiós!_ **[****You're welcome. I'll go now. I have a lot to do. Bye!]**_"_

"_¡Adiós!_ **[****Bye!]**_"_ Cami closed the door and looked at me. "Ally this is Francesca. Francesca this is your cousin Ally" I looked at Francesca. She held out her hands to me, smiled and started calling my name.

"Ally, Ally" Cami was surprised.

"This is her first word."

"What?"

"She didn't say a word until now. That was her first word. Your name" that made my heart warm. It made me smile after all that pain. Cami handed Francesca to me. I held her carefully. She just laughed and said my name.

"Well hello there!" I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you Fran!"

"Fran?"

"I thought it would be a good nickname for her."

"I like it. I always love your thoughts" I handed back Fran to Cami because my phone started ringing. I took it out from my pocket and when I saw the name the pain returned. I ignored it. I'll call him back at night. I spent my whole afternoon with Fran and Cami.

When the night came I went to take a shower and after that I called Trish and told her everything. And then the cold shower came.

I called Austin. My heart was beating so fast in my chest while the phone was ringing. I hoped that he won't pick up the phone but I was wrong.

[_Italic – Austin; _**Bold – Ally**]

"_Hello?"_ when I heard his voice I threw my phone on the bed. _"Ally?! Ally are you there?!"_ I heard him screaming. For a while I just stood in front of my bed then I took a deep breath and I picked up the phone.

"**Austin?"**

"_Ally? Why the hell didn't you say goodbye? Why didn't you pick up that damn phone? A letter? Seriously? You saying goodbye in a damn letter?"_

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything. I was afraid. I was afraid, Austin. And I didn't pick up the phone earlier because I spent time with my niece."**

"_I see. I just didn't get it why did you go away. And how is Buenos Aires?"_

"**It's good. There are wounds here but not much like in Miami. I stay here for the whole summer, Austin. We meet again in September."**

"_In September?"_

"**Or the last weeks of August. My family is here. San Diego my new home but my family is in Buenos Aires. I can't leave them just to spend my summer with you. First comes the family and then the friends and the other."**

"_I get it. My aunt lives in Europe. I get you Alls."_

"**But that doesn't mean that we can't talk. The time difference is just 4 hours between San Diego and Buenos Aires. It's 8 pm in here and in San Diego it's 4 pm."**

"_Yeah. Just 4 hours and 5995 miles between us."_

"**You checked it?"**

"_Yeah. I checked everything about Buenos Aires."_

"**You have a lot of free time."**

"_I missed our night talk Alls! There is no one in front of my balcony whom I could talk. I miss you!"_

"**I miss you too Austin! But I have to go. I had a long day and I'd like to sleep."**

"_Okay. Then goodnight princess!"_

"**You too big boy. Bye!"**

"_Bye!"_ I hang up. I was a bit relieved and I was a bit happier. I went to sleep.

Next morning I woke up with happiness. My talk with Austin last night charged me with energy. I get dressed and went down to the kitchen. Cami was in the kitchen making breakfast. Fran sat in her high chair. When she saw me she started to laugh and babble. I smiled back and sat to the table.

"Good morning Cami! Or should I say Buenos días Cami?" she started to laugh.

"Morning Ally! You don't have to speak Spanish. I understand English."

"I know. Morning Fran!" I kissed his little cheek. She grinned. "What did you make for breakfast?"

"There is cereal, orange juice and toast. The fried egg is still making."

"Dad and Tomas?" I asked while I buttered my toast and poured myself some orange juice.

"Lester went to the negotiation and Tomas went to the hospital" she put the fried egg to my plate.

"To the hospital? Why did he go to the hospital?"

"His sister, Anjelica gave birth to her son yesterday. His name is Jorge."

"Yesterday? But we arrived yesterday. Why didn't Tomas mention that he has a nephew?"

"They called him 9 pm when they took Anjelica to the hospital. He didn't want to go to the hospital this late so he went there 6 am.

"I see."

"You talked to Austin?" I blushed a little.

"Yes" Cami quickly sat down to the chair which was in front of me.

"Tell!"

"It was nothing. We just talked about why I say goodbye in a letter and why I didn't tell him that."

"Seriously? On a letter?"

"I was afraid, Cami."

"Of what?"

"That he will blame himself because I go here."

"Why would he blame himself?"

"Because I caused the accident and I got sick because of him."

"Tell me!" I told everything about that Monday. "I get it. But he didn't know that you got sick because of the rain, did he?"

"No."

"Then why were you afraid of this goodbye?"

"Maybe I was afraid of that kiss. Because we kissed and I don't know how he lived that. But I never know that."

"You will. The day you go back to San Diego."

"Yeah. Maybe then…"

**1 month later**

I was in the town when I heard two girls speaking about something interesting.

"_¿Has oído que la última canción de Austin Moon? _**[****Did you hear Austin Moon's latest song?]**"

"_Sí. Me encanta. Chasin' the beat of my heart. Es tan pegadizo._ **[****Yes. I love it. Chasin' the beat of my heart. It's so catchy.]**_"_ I couldn't hear it anymore. I went to the girls.

"_Perdona que te moleste, pero Austin Moon, han dicho?_ **[****Sorry for bothering but you said Austin Moon?]**_"_

"_Sí. ¿No has oído la nueva canción?_ **[****Yes. You didn't hear his new song?]**_"_

"_¿Qué canción?_ **[****What song?]**_"_ she gave me her phone to show me the video clip.

"_Eso es todo._ **[****This song.]**_"_ she played the video. I can't believe that Austin is famous.

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Been counting every second of the day**

**I'm dying to be seeing your face**

**Wishing you were at the door**

**Can't take another minute more**

**Some way and somehow**

**I'm through anticipating, oh**

**Right here and right now, it's true**

**Instead of waiting, oh**

**I'm going home and I'm coming to you**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Heading for all that I knew**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Oh woah, you and I**

**Oh woah, together again**

**Oh woah, you and I**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**No matter what I've done or where I've gone**

**You still have been where I belong**

**Been livin' in a merging sea**

**Because you haven't been here with me**

**Some way and somehow**

**I'm through anticipating, oh**

**Right here and right now, it's true**

**Instead of waiting, oh**

**I'm going home and I'm coming to you**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Heading for all that I knew**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Oh woah, you and I**

**Oh woah, together again**

**Oh woah, you and I**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**So you can you hear it, c-can you hear it?**

**It's beating out of me, oh, oh, oh**

**Can you hear it, hey, hey can you hear it?**

**It's where I wanna be, oh**

**I'm going home and I'm coming to you (to you)**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Heading for all that I knew**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**I'm following you and you lead**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Heading for all that I need**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Oh woah, you and I, together again**

**Oh woah, you and I**

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

I can't believe it. Why didn't he mention that? We speak to each other every night. But I didn't hear from him for 2 weeks.

I returned the phone.

"_Gracias._ **[****Thank you.]**_"_ I ran home and locked myself in my room. I looked at the clock. It was 2 pm so it means its 10 am in San Diego. I grabbed my phone and called Austin. It just rang and rang. I only heard the voicemail.

"_I can't pick up the phone now because I'm on tour. Leave a message after you heard beep"_ I hang up. Tour? I quickly called Trish but I only heard the voicemail again.

"_If it is really important then leave a message after you heard the beep"_ I hang up. What the hell is happening? There is only one person left. This person is Dez. I called him and finally he answered it.

[_Italic – Dez; _**Bold – Ally**_; _Normal – Cami]

"_Hello?"_

"**Finally! At least you answer my call."**

"_Ally! Hey! How are you?"_

"**I'm fine but I don't understand a little thing."**

"_What?"_

"**What the hell is happening? Did Austin become famous?"**

"_Yeah."_

"**How this happen?"**

"_We put a clip up on the Internet and the next day we got a call from Jimmy Starr and he hired Austin to the Starr Records."_

"**I get it but why didn't you tell me that? It was a shock for me."**

"_It was a shock for us too. And the tour was really unexpected. We are in Mexico City now."_

"**Tour?"**

"_Yes. The tour started 2 weeks ago. We are going to Buenos Aires tonight."_

"**Buenos Aires? You are going to Buenos Aires?"**

"_Yeah. Jimmy didn't want to come here but Austin, Trish and I wanted to see you."_

"**I see. If you give me a location then I'll go. But give Austin a message."**

"_What is your message?"_

"**I'll break his neck."**

"_Okay. It's a nice message."_

"**Just make sure he gets it."**

"_Alright Ally."_

"Ally? Ally, are you in there?" it's Cami. I have to tell her the news.

"**I have to go. Just call me. Bye!"**

"_Bye!"_ I hang up then opened the door.

"What happened? Why did you lock yourself in your room?"

"I'll tell you everything. Come in!" Cami came in with Fran. She sat on my bed while Fran was playing with some toys. I told her everything.

"A concert, hah?"

"Yes."

"And they just told you that now?"

"Yeah. That's why I'll break Austin's neck."

"Just leave him alive as long as you could. But if they are coming to Buenos Aires you can tell him how you feel."

"Maybe yeah. But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"Ally, we talked about this."

"I know Cami. But I changed in this month. I changed internally and externally. I'm much more confident like before thanks to you and Tomas. And of course thanks to Fran."

"Why are you thanking to Francesca? She's just 8 month."

"If she hasn't been here then I wouldn't feel that amazing feeling when she said my name."

"Everything will be fine."

"I'm scared of this meeting. I expected that I'll meet them again in the end of summer."

"Don't be afraid of your friends!" she hugged me. "Everything will be fine."

"You always say that."

"And I am always right."

"Yeah" Cami kissed my cheek then left me alone with Fran. I'm looking forward to tomorrow…

* * *

**Ross Lynch - Chasin' the Beat of My Heart  
**


End file.
